Whatever It Takes
by AsreonInfusion
Summary: Cloud is determined to have both his lovers taking him at the same time, but Sephiroth and Zack haved always refused, not willing to risk hurting him. Cloud takes matters into his own hands. [Sephiroth/Zack/fem!Cloud threesome, sexswap.]


**A/N:** I mean. Technically this prompt _is_ up on the FFVII Kink Meme, but it's only there because I posted it myself. *cough*

 **Warnings:** Sexswap. Cloud gains a vagina due to handwavey materia use. Also, PWP sex and M/M/F threesome with double penetration.

Please note that this is (as per all my fics) a complete PWP. As such, it doesn't look into any of the wider issues regarding the sexswap. It's just an excuse for smut. The swap itself is temporary, reversible, and done entirely willingly. It is also implied that Cloud's identity is on the genderfluid side of things.

* * *

Anyone who knew Cloud Strife knew one thing to be true; he was the most stubborn little shit on the Planet. If he had his heart set on something, he would do anything in his power to make it happen. Stubbornness and sheer willpower were what had finally got him into SOLDIER, after all.

Sometimes, it was grand goals like that he set his sights on. Other times, it was smaller goals, but no less personally important to Cloud.

For example. He wanted both of his two lovers claiming him at the same time – spit-roasting was well and good, but he wanted them both _penetrating_ him. Both of those cocks inside him. But, Sephiroth and Zack were being stubborn about it. They said they didn't want to hurt Cloud, that double penetration would be too much for him. Neither of them were what anyone would call small, after all, whereas Cloud… well, there wasn't that much room. He was tight at the best of times.

It pissed Cloud off, though. He wasn't that damn fragile. They could work up to it – toys and plugs, plenty of lube, he'd let Sephiroth fist him in preparation if need be. No compromise was good enough for Sephiroth. So, Cloud had been forced to get creative.

Cloud was a stubborn little shit, and now he had his sights set. He was going to do whatever it took.

What it took, as it turned out, was several weeks' worth of stolen moments, sneaking into the materia research room and experimenting with the fusion system. He'd run more than his fair share of retrieval missions to get his hands on more materia to work with – it was Transform materia in particular he was interested in.

Now, finally, he had his customised spell mastered. He stood naked in the middle of the bedroom, closing his eyes as he cast it on himself. He shivered as the magic washed through him.

And when he looked in the mirror, his body had changed. His chest was much fuller, the curve of breasts rather aesthetically pleasing. His face seemed softer, and his hips curved more too, his dick was notably absent between them. It had been disconcerting at first, when he'd first be testing and perfecting the spell. Now that he was used to the abruptness of changing form, he found he actually didn't mind it. It wasn't that he _preferred_ this form, it was just… more like he honestly didn't mind either way, and found both equally as acceptable.

Regardless. The point was that now he had _two_ holes between his legs, and Sephiroth and Zack could fill one each without worrying about stretching him more than he could take. Cloud was pretty pleased with his ingenuity.

Of course, he hadn't exactly worked out how he was going to try and propose his idea to his two boyfriends. He was certain Zack would be on board; Zack had been interested in the double penetration idea to start with, until Sephiroth shut it down. And Zack was bi. Cloud had a strong suspicion that Zack would be _very_ interested in Cloud having boobs.

Sephiroth, though… Cloud couldn't predict how he would react. Would the way Cloud's body had changed put him off? Sephiroth had a different experience of attraction. It was only long after he'd formed deep bonds with Zack, and Cloud after him, that Sephiroth's attraction developed. He said his relationship with the person was the most important factor. Did the person's physical sexual characteristics matter to him?

Cloud started abruptly as he heard the apartment door open. He eyes darted to the clock on the bedside table – shit, they were home earlier than he had anticipated. He was going to find out their reaction sooner rather than later, it seemed.

"Cloud!" Zack called, voice sing-song. Cloud's boots were by the door, so of course they already knew he was here.

"Bedroom?" he heard Sephiroth murmur.

Cloud quickly snatched a blanket from the bed and bundled himself up before rushing to the door.

They got there at the same time. Cloud had just reached out for the handle when the door swung open in front of him to reveal Zack and Sephiroth, sans armour and boots but still in their respective uniforms.

"Oh," Zack said, eyes raking over Cloud. Cloud, who was very hurriedly and unorthodoxly covered by the blanket, and clearly naked beneath. "Oh, I'm sorry, did we interrupt your private time?"

Cloud flushed brightly. There was something about Zack's grin, insatiable and teasing at the same time, that still managed so easily to make Cloud flustered.

"Because, you know. Don't let us bother you. Feel free to continue as you were."

" _Zack_ ," Cloud protested, and Zack laughed.

"We are more than willing to assist if you are feeling the need for stimulation," Sephiroth said. To anyone else, his tone may have seemed low and impassive, but Cloud had known him long enough to pick up the purr beneath his words.

"Mmhm," Zack agreed. He stepped in, hands sliding over the blanket where it covered Cloud's hips. That smile was brushed against Cloud's throat, just the softest touch of Zack's warm lips. His breath was hot against Cloud's bare flesh. "Want us to help out here?"

"Ahh…" For a moment, Cloud forgot what he needed to say. Zack's lips traced along Cloud's jawline before finally finding his mouth, and when Zack kissed him all thoughts fled his mind. Gentle but insistent, and Cloud sighed softly into the kiss.

It was only when Zack's hand slid beneath the blanket that Cloud jerked back into awareness. He tightened the blanket around him, pulling away. Zack pouted.

"There's something, uh… important. I need to say first. I mean, it's not that important, if you don't like it I can just, undo it. But it was an idea…"

They were both looking at him curiously now. Cloud had had _ideas_ before, when it came to their sex life, and those were something all parties looked forward to. Cloud wasn't sure that would be the case now, though.

"It was about the double penetration thing," Cloud said, and regretted going for that as his opening. Sephiroth's expression immediately hardened – they'd gone over the issue a lot of times before, and the outcome had never been positive.

"You know the answer, Cloud. No."

Even Zack looked wary. Shit. An argument was not what Cloud wanted.

"I—" He glanced at both of them, and when he tried again he spoke with confidence. "I came up with a compromise. Sephiroth, the problem is that you think two dicks in my ass will be too much and hurt me, right? But, one dick in two separate holes is fine."

Sephiroth frowned. "You have already stated that oral was insufficient for your fantasy."

A deep breath. "Yeah, uh. I didn't mean mouth."

"Then what—"

Cloud let the blanket drop and pool around his feet.

It was a shame that Cloud was so desperately concerned about the outcome, otherwise he might have laughed at his lovers' reactions. It was incredibly rare to see Sephiroth so utterly floored. Zack's mouth dropped comically, eyes wide until—

Zack laughed, and the sound of it was _gleeful_. "Oh my _gods_ , Cloud! How did you—no, you know what, I don't even care, you are just… god _damn_. You're something else."

Cloud grinned. "It took some playing around, but materia. It's easily reversible."

"Oh, really? Materia… now _that_ has possibilities." He took another step forward, and he definitely wasn't looking at Cloud's face as he did so. His hand raised halfway before he stopped and asked; "can I?"

Cloud nodded, biting his lip to try and hold back his smile. Zack's expression was like a kid whose birthday had just come early. Cloud knew he'd like it, and Cloud liked making his boyfriends happy, so it was a win for both of them.

Cloud made a small noise of contentment as Zack cupped his breasts. They fit so nicely in the palms of his hands.

"Damn," Zack said, whistling lowly. He tenderly massaged them, rolling Cloud's nipples between his fingers until they hardened and peaked. That felt—oh. Nice. Very nice. It was even nicer when Zack leaned in to kiss Cloud again, their lips working together, softly but thoroughly.

Cloud sighed. Zack's touch was starting to make the first stirrings of heat pool deep inside him, and he admittedly hadn't tried anything to figure how _that_ would go, but for now it was… nice.

Zack lowered his mouth to work against Cloud's neck instead, allowing Cloud to turn his head. Sephiroth hadn't said anything at all yet. His expression was unreadable, but his eyes were fixed firmly on the way Zack and Cloud came together. And on Cloud's new anatomy, in particular.

"Oh," Sephiroth said, very slowly. "I see. 'Two holes'."

Zack laughed, and none of his initial delight had faded at all. "So, basically what you're saying here, is you want one of us to fuck you in the ass while the other fucks your vag."

Heat flooded Cloud's face. "Zack!" he hissed. "Do you really have to say it like that?"

"Sorry," Zack said, clearly _not_ sorry in the slightest. "Would you prefer it to be your 'sacred flower'? Shall we pluck your precious petals? Sheath our swords in your velvet glove?"

Cloud groaned. "Oh my gods."

"Or your—"

"I don't care what you call it, as long as you stick your dick in it," he announced abruptly.

Zack paused for a moment, then cracked up laughing. He took Cloud's face between his hands and kissed him between gales of hilarity, breath wheezing. "Fuck, I love you so much."

Cloud returned the sentiment with every fibre of his being. He threw his arms around Zack's neck, pulling him close so their bodies pressed together, legs tangling. Zack's mouth on his was hot and eager and, Gaia, Cloud wanted him.

There was the hesitant touch of another hand at Cloud's lower back, and Cloud turned to smile hopefully at Sephiroth. Zack didn't want to stop kissing him, though, and Cloud squirmed and laughed as Zack took to kissing behind Cloud's ear instead.

Sephiroth watched them for a moment longer. There was still some reluctance in his expression, but it wasn't the cold denial it usually turned when Cloud brought up the idea of double penetration. It was different this time.

"You… went to a lot of effort," Sephiroth stated.

Cloud rested a hand on Sephiroth's forearm, brushing Zack away for a quick moment. "Look, it's—it's okay if you don't want to. It makes sense to do it this way from the double penetration sense, but it's a pretty big change, I mean, me being like this, and if you're not comfortable I can—"

Sephiroth shook his head, his eyes still focused intently on Cloud. "Are you comfortable?"

"Huh?"

"If you are altering yourself just to achieve something I have denied you…"

"No… oh. No. I don't know. It's weird being physically different and all, but not in a bad way necessarily. I'm okay with this." He'd been a little embarrassed at first, but Zack had done wonders for breaking the ice.

Zack reached out and patted the side of Sephiroth's face. "I know you've never been faced with a vagina before, Seph, it's okay. They're not that scary once you get used to them."

Sephiroth levelled a hard stare at Zack, and Cloud had to choke back another bout of laughter between them. He hid his face against the crook of Zack's neck. Once his composure had been regained, he turned back to Sephiroth and pressed a soft kiss to the man's lips.

"Is this alright?" he murmured.

Sephiroth's eyes raked over Cloud again, mapping the changes to his body. "You are still Cloud," Sephiroth said by way of answer.

"You take his ass," Zack said. "I'll handle the fun new bits, alright?"

Sephiroth huffed, but seemed to relax a little at the suggestion. "I suppose that sounds agreeable." Agreeable enough that Sephiroth's hand gradually lowered from its former position on Cloud's back until it was resting on his ass. "On the bed," he commanded, in that quiet, rough tone that suddenly dripped with lust.

Cloud felt something clench inside him, more of that heat pooling. Gaia, he loved it when Sephiroth used that bedroom voice.

They clambered onto the bed together, a tangled mess of touches and kisses. Cloud worked his hands beneath Zack's SOLDIER top and pulled it off, while Zack reached around Cloud and undid Sephiroth's leather coat. It didn't take long before the other two SOLDIERs were entirely naked as well.

Zack settled with his back leaning against the headboard, arms outstretched as he beckoned for Cloud. "Come here," he said, as if Cloud was already crawling into his lap. Zack tilted Cloud's chin up and kissed him.

Sephiroth settled behind them, chest against Cloud's back and his cock nestled against Cloud's ass.

"Mm," Cloud hummed, rolling his hips a little.

Somewhere amongst the shuffling and clothing removal, Sephiroth had found a moment to take a tube of lubricant from the drawer. He held Cloud's waist with one hand, thumb caressing absently against Cloud's side, while the slicked fingers of his other hand rubbed slow circles over Cloud's sphincter. Sephiroth's pressed kisses to the back of Cloud's neck as he worked him open, teeth leaving stinging little bite marks and his tongue soothing them afterwards. Cloud moaned softly and arched back into the contact.

Zack's hands explored more, running over Cloud's spread thighs, over his stomach, back up to those lovely new breasts Cloud was sporting. He found he could draw the most delicious noises out of Cloud by lightly tugging on a nipple with his teeth.

Cloud ground his hips down against Zack; Zack could feel how slick and wet Cloud was getting just from that much contact.

"You want me to touch you there?" Zack asked him.

Cloud's eyebrows were turned up in pleasure, face flushed. "Y-yeah."

He took it slow, stroking Cloud's inner thighs first and gradually working inwards. Cloud moaned outright when Zack circled a thumb over his clit. The twin sensations were making him ache with need; Zack rubbing against that delicious little spot and Sephiroth's fingers working inside him from behind. Two pairs of hands on him, two pairs of lips kissing and nipping at him. Two hard cocks, and gods Cloud wanted them in him. He could feel the warm, throbbing ache of it between his legs, needy and desperate to be filled.

"Nng, just… do it, please."

Zack only hummed, not moving any faster at all. Even though Cloud could see full well just how hard he was. His fingers dipped lower between Cloud's legs, spreading some of the natural slickness he found there. Slowly, he sank two fingers inside Cloud.

" _Ohh_." Cloud was turned on and eager, and they slipped inside easily. Except Sephiroth's fingers were in his ass as well, three of them now and Cloud was ready, he could take it, please – but he could sort of feel them brushing against each other through his inner walls. Gods, that was weird. But not bad. It'd feel better with their dicks.

Then Zack curled his fingers up, rubbing inside of Cloud, and Cloud's hips bucked. He grabbed hold of Zack's shoulders and clung to him and shivers of pleasure wracked through his body.

"Nice?"

"Gods! I need you so bad. Both of you. Seph. Zack. Please just _put it in me_."

His lovers shared a glance over Cloud's shoulder, Zack's wicked grin meeting Sephiroth's small but no less content smile. Zack manoeuvred Cloud up onto his knees and back towards Sephiroth. They'd start him off with something he was familiar with.

Sephiroth wrapped an arm around Cloud's waist and tilted Cloud's head around so he could kiss him. He'd been patient this whole time, steadily prepping Cloud and littering him with affections without taking anything for himself. The kiss was another matter. Sephiroth devoured Cloud hungrily, greedily, patience running thin now. His tongue worked Cloud's lips apart, breached his mouth at the same time Sephiroth's cockhead breached Cloud's ass.

Cloud moaned into Sephiroth's mouth as he sank down onto the man's thick, hard length. Gods, _yes_. It felt so good to be filled by him, all the delicious ways his cock stroked inside of Cloud as he lifted Cloud then thrust into him again. It slow; deep, but slow, and Cloud might have complained if the reason for that hadn't become clear.

Sephiroth raised Cloud onto his knees, until just the head of Sephiroth's cock remained teasing inside him. He eased Cloud forward to brace against Zack. Zack's eyes were practically burning with want and affection as he lined himself up at the wet, aching entrance of Cloud's new parts.

Cloud's breath caught – even before they'd done anything, he found himself moaning helplessly, desperate pleas for them to do it falling from his kiss-swollen lips. This was it, this was what he'd been wanting for so long. Both of them inside him at the same time.

"Ohh, yeah," Zack breathed, his own voice rough and broken as he sank into Cloud's body. He was hot and tight and wet, clenching around Zack helplessly as the penetration sent trembles of lust running through him.

Cloud's hips twitched, his body trying to make sense of having Zack's cock inside him in such an unfamiliar way. Good, though. Really good.

Sephiroth guided Cloud forward with a hand between his shoulder blades. He kissed the back of Cloud's neck before shoving all the way inside him as well.

A shattered cry burst from Cloud's lips.

Oh, fuck. _Fuck_. That was—oh gods. Full. He felt so full, two cocks inside him, and yeah, Sephiroth had a fucking point. They were both well-endowed enough on their own. Together…

It felt like heaven. Both of the people he loved inside him, and as full as he felt, it wasn't that hard to take at all. Doing it this way had been such a good idea.

Cloud groaned. Eventually his trembling lessened, and he slumped forward against Zack's chest.

Zack chuckled lowly by Cloud's ear. "Ready to move?"

Cloud could only nod helplessly, and when they did move—

He thought he might have been making noise, desperate, needy moans, but he couldn't even tell anymore. Nothing existed outside of the overwhelming pleasure that consumed him, his entire existence narrowed down to the two hard lengths slamming into him.

They found their rhythm, moving together; one pulling out while the other thrust into Cloud, so the stimulation was relentless. It was hard _not_ to hit all the best spots inside him, not when he was – oh gods – so damn full, but then Sephiroth shifted Cloud just right so that every thrust hit his g-spot dead on.

Cloud clutched at both of them; one hand covered Sephiroth's where it was wrapped around Cloud's waist, the other wrapped around behind Zack's neck. His grip was probably too tight, clinging desperately as he arched and writhed, but that only spurred the other two on anyway.

Heat flooded though his body, reaching a searing peak. Cloud gasped brokenly; he could feel himself clenching and trembling and pulsing around the thick cocks inside him as he came. Hard.

It didn't stop either. Maybe the intensity abated a little, but then they _kept going_ , kept on fucking him, and Cloud could hear Zack's breathless, panting murmurs of encouragement and Sephiroth's low groans from behind him. Every time Zack was fully inside him, Cloud ended up grinding down on him, stimulating his clit as well.

Cloud came again as the other two finished; he could feel them twitch inside him, Sephiroth biting down on Cloud's shoulder as he shot inside him and making Cloud groan.

His whole body felt warm and pleasantly achy, still twitch and trembling with the aftershocks. Cloud whimpered as his lovers' each let their softened cocks slide out of his body. There were soft, soothing touches and gentle kisses and quiet words, but Cloud was only half aware of all of that, suspended in a blissful state of satisfaction.

"Did you enjoy that, Cloud?" Sephiroth asked, brushing Cloud's damp, sex-mussed hair out of his eyes. They laid him down on his back on the bed, and Cloud sank bonelessly into the covers.

"Nng. Fuck. Yes," Cloud said, a stupid, all-fucked-out grin spreading across his face. "That was the _best_."

Zack laughed and settled down against Cloud's side to hold him and kiss him some more as their heart rates gradually evened out again. Sephiroth retrieved the blanket, covering all three of them with it as he laid at Cloud's other side.

Sephiroth frowned slightly. "Ah. The materia."

Cloud made a dismissive noise. "Mm. Later. I don't think I can move right now."

"Also I'm enjoying boob pillows," Zack piped up, and Cloud snickered, utterly unashamed of the way Zack rested his head against his breasts. Likewise, he had no complaints about the hand that gripped his hip as they lay together – that one was Sephiroth.

Cloud sighed deeply in contentment. He would return to his original form soon, but cuddles and dozing together were the definite priority. He was nearly asleep when Zack spoke up.

"Hey. You can use that materia on anyone though, right?"

"Um. I suppose."

Zack's face split into an unholy grin. "Imagine _Sephiroth_ with boobs."

Sephiroth hit him with a pillow.


End file.
